Extraño
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Para Lucy Ashley piensa que Natsu; estaba extraño luego de los que sus contrapartes de Earthland. ¿Será que el pueda...? II part.


Derechos reservados: **_Mashima Hiro-Sensei_**

 ** _La segunda parte de contradictorio...Se lamenta la tardanza... :3  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Extraño

Para Lucy Ashley era extraño el compartimiento de Natsu, bueno ya era algo raro pero ahora era peor, ya que casi ni le hablaba sino se apartaba de ella, ni siquiera cuando estabas de buena ahora el chico la evitaba y no solo eso casi todo el gremio se entero.

-¿Por qué crees que Natsu se alejo de Lucy?-pregunto Wakaba a Luk, que era un nuevo integrante del gremio.

-La verdad, no lo sé pero creo que se dio por vencido.- respondió y siguió en su propio pensamiento.- tal vez lo quiere evitar para que no lo lastime.-dijo con cierta gracia.

Todos los que estaban en ese lugar se rieron del comentario del chico, ya que era muy sabido que el chico era usado contra voluntad propia, como sujeto de pruebas del movimiento de la chica.

Lucy solo golpeo la mesa y salió, ya lo sabía, luego se disculpaba con el chico de cabello rosa pero no era para tanto pero que se significaba que el chico estuviera "enamorado de ella" y eso era imposible.

Juvia miro con cierto descontento la risa del gremio pero tenían razón, en una ocasión Gray le comento con una cierta extraña seriedad que los sentimientos de Natsu no eran correspondidos y se olvido de ello pero cuando llegaron los de EARTHLAND volvieron a aparecer, y por esa humilde razón el peli rosa se alejaba de la rubia.

.

.

.

Luego de ese día, al pasar algunos días que la chica se volvió aparecer y al chico Luk se alejaba de ella aunque era un nuevo miembro el chico tenía una distancia prudencial con la rubia.

Y Natsu cuando estaba cerca de Lucy, se ponía sonrojado o sino algunas balbuceaba y no decía un palabra concrete en sí, pero muchos lo relacionaban a lo tímido que era el chico.

-Hola, Natsu.-lo saludo Lucy.-tenia días que no venias al gremio.

-Ah, estaba ocupado con algunas cosas en el departamento.-contesto el chico, y le habia escuchado una frase sin el famoso balbuceo o el miedo tenia chico a la rubia.

-En serio.-no sabia que hablar mas, y tomando no era buena solucion .-sabes si tienes algun problema me lo dices ya que somos amigos.-le dijo con una sonrisa y la cara del chico no sabia si subir al cielo o sino bajar al infierno.

-Mmm, está bien.-le contesto.

Era algo por lo menos todo está bien con él, todavía su amistad no estaba perdida o no sabía si le importaba. Natsu se fue a conversar con Gray y Gajeel .-quien de vez en cuando se pasaba en FAIRY TAIL.- y esos tres ya eran algo como una especie de amigo si incluyen a Gajeel.

-Juvia, no sabía que a Lucy –san le gustaba mirar a Natsu-san.-le dijo la chica de cabello Azul.-aunque solo lo digo.-le comento por la cara amenazante de la rubia.

-No solo que Natsu, algunos días atrás estaba extraño.-murmuro la rubia.

-Bueno es normal creo.-dijo mirando a la chica que incomodaba, con lo que dijo.-Juvia cree que extrañas estar al lado de él.-la chica rubia la mira confundida por lo que dijo.

-No será otra situación, no se una novia tal vez.-lo dijo sin pensar.-pero no es posible que Natsu con la posibilidad puede ser nula.

-Juvia cree lo contrario, un chico así como Natsu-san puede tener Novia, y es así Juvia le desea suerte.-le comento algo contenta por el chico.

Bueno Natsu era algo atractivo, e inclusive unas chicas que trabajaban en el castillo, conversaba alegremente con la esas chicas y deseaba apartarlas del especio personal del chico. Es que el chico tenia la tendencia ser amable con los demás.

Claro, cuando tenía el auto su comportamiento cambia a otro Natsu que le decía que no y cuando salía era el tímido que conocía.

Podía decir que ella, también estaba extraña ya que podía ser que sentía algo por él, era algo imaginación de ella. Pero le molestaba que otras chicas pero no podía evitarlo, ahora si importaba quien era una chica o chico. Ya que la opresión de Fausto y de los Exceed ya no existía.

 ** _Pero era extraño para ella comportarse como Cana, pero tal vez un día un chico la aceptaría como era…_**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, chicos y chicas ciertamente de tarde meses, lo lamento en verdad pero aquí esta el segundo. Y ya le doy el titulo del siguente que son "enamoramiento"_**

 ** _24/07/18_**

 ** _Mattane!_**

 ** _Escuchando_**

 ** _Rewind/_** ** _Minori Suzuki_**


End file.
